1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many web browsers feature a tabbed document interface, where a user can open multiple tabbed windows within a web browser. Each tabbed window is used to view a web page. When a user opens a large number of new tabbed windows, the tab associated with each tabbed window either decreases in size so that all of the tabs can remain on screen within the web browser, and/or some of the tabs are moved off screen to create room on screen for the new tabs. The approach of decreasing the size of new tabs and/or moving old tabs off screen makes user interaction with tabs and user tracking of tabs difficult. This difficulty is even more acute with mobile devices, such as tablets and smart phones, where there is less viewable display space in which to display new tabs.